A Magical Past
by Fidgetfan1
Summary: When Magica's crystal ball malfunctions, she goes a few months into the past, intent on setting things straight. When she meets her alternate self, however, she is thrust into a journey that might change her prerogative on life. Rated T for some action violence.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Past

Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alternate Magica and Scrooge, Goren, and the idea for this fanfic belongs to Brave Kid, who without his help, I wouldn't have been able to write this. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Magica's Crystal Ball Dilemma

One crisp autumn evening, Magica strode angrily into her mountain lair, still upset over failing to steal Scrooge McDuck's magic dime a few months ago. The plot involved hypnotizing Louie into stealing the coin and going into a magic portal that would teleport him to her lair. Unfortunately for her, Scrooge was quick witted, and was able to snap Louie out of her control before he could enter the portal. "How does he foil me every time?!" said the wicked witch to herself, the humiliation still festering in her petty psyche. After pacing the floor pondering she came up with an idea; "If I'm having trouble besting Scrooge then, maybe I should send myself a message on a better plan a few months in the past, and maybe then I could get his precious dime!" With that thought she went to her spell room, where she kept her magical tools, including a crystal ball perched on a table covered with an ornate shroud. "Oh mystical ball, send me this message a few months into the past!" she chanted urgently, "send to me this plan to obtain Scrooge McDuck's magic dime once and for all! I implore you!"

Suddenly the crystal ball glowed an ominous red and levitating from the table, "What is happening?!" said the witch in horror. "Could my crystal ball be malfunctioning?!" The glow in the ball disappeared and it sat back down in its holder, yet Magica was in doubt about how her spell worked. "I swear I hope that message was sent at the time frame I need it to go to!" she cursed to herself. "Hopefully my spell worked." Unfortunately her message was received, by a teenage Magica.

Later that night as she slept, Magica had a premonition about her message. In her dream she saw herself teenaged self receiving the message on where to find Scrooge and his coin. "DAMMIT!" screamed the witch, woken in a sheer fright, her feathers curled on end."It wasn't months, but years that crystal ball sent my message! I'll have to go back in time to retrieve it. I swear after I'm done with all of this I'm going to need my crystal ball replaced!" The next day Magica decided to cast a spell to go back in time. "Dear Cronus, send me back a few months into the past to retrieve a message, I pray to you." Suddenly she was teleported to a desolate realm with a lone clock. In order for her to go back in time Magica had to move the hands of clock backwards.

Meanwhile, in an alternate version of Duckburg, a female magician was able to transform herself into a t-rex, an elephant and a chimp and back, much to the amazement of the audience. The audience cheered the sorceress on, everyone enthralled by not just her skills, but by her dark beauty. Who was this magical celebrity? That is the question!

After turning the clock hands backwards to a few months, the clock emitted rays of blinding light that shortly filled the entire landscape. " I hope I haven't messed anything up! Maybe my spell did work and I was dreaming foolish fancy." Unbeknownst to her, she did mess everything up, royally.

Back at her lair her crystal ball remembered her talking about replacing it. It shed a single water drop, feeling like an unwanted failure.


	2. Chapter 2

Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt Magica and Scrooge, and Goren belongs to Brave Kid.

Chapter 2: May we have your Autograph?

When Magica de Spell arrived into the near past she was sure everything was the same, except for one glaring thing. When she was walking down one of the streets a group of children came up to her, excited glee on their faces. "May we have your autograph Madame Magica?" asked one of the girls in the group. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Magica exclaimed, slightly perturbed. "Oh don't you remember?" one of the boys asked, "you're a big celebrity here, a talented magician!". "Really?" asked Magica doubting him, "do you have any proof?!". "Yes there's posters of you all over town, let us show you." With that her and the children came to a shop window.

At the window, Magica saw a poster. On it was someone who looked like her, no it was her! Here she was depicted wearing a showy black and red gown, performing spells on a theatre stage. The bottom read, "Come one, come all to see The Marvelous Magica at Duckburg theatre." Magica was flabbergasted, since when was she so famous and respected, she the witch who elicited fear into other ducks just by seeing her, was some big shot everyone loved?! Despite her better judgement, she decided to give the kids her autograph, just so they got off her back. Afterwards she decided to head to the Duckburg Theatre to see what all this was about. "Dear Hecate I really messed things up!"

At the Duckburg Theatre, Magica took a seat in one of the nearest aisles, just to get a better view of this lady who "claims" to be Magica de Spell. Whoever this was must be an imposter, Magica thought. "I would never in my right mind cater to these brainless hooligans!" the witch whispered to herself. As soon as she said that, the curtain opened, revealing Scrooge McDuck, dressed to the ninths in a tuxedo, matching shoes and top hat. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Scrooge introduced himself to the audience, "please put your hands up for the one, the only Magica de Spell!" The audience roared with excitement, giddy over what might the talented sorceress might do in her act. "For my first trick" said _Magica*_ in her melodic slavic voice, "I will turn myself into a cup of soda pop. Condensare!"** When she said those two words, her body started to split at the molecular level, atom by atom, until she was just millions of particles in the air, at which she shot into an audience member's cup of pop. The man opened the lid to discover _Magica's_ face giggling at him, he in turn laughing in disbelief. "Every time I tried to turn into a specific liquid" muttered Magica to herself, "I would end up simply a puddle of water on the floor!"

As _Magica_ continued to amaze the audience with her mystical savvy, Magica thought to herself, "Everything about this woman resembles me. The voice, the spells, even the ability to hypnotize other people. I'm going to have to follow this woman backstage and meet her. I'm curious as to rather she is truly me or not!" At the end of the show, Magica decided to follow this other sorceress backstage to her dressing room. Maybe then she could find out who this lady really was.

*The alternate Magica is in italics, while normal Magica is in regular font.

** "Condensare is latin for condense, or to turn into liquid from a gaseous state.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter three of A Magical Past. Magica meets her alternate self and is allowed to read her diary. Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alternate characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 3: The Two Magicas and a Diary

Magica came down a backstage hallway that led to the performer's dressing rooms, each with a star on the door with their name engraved on them. When she found the door with the name Magica on it, she gave a couple courtesy knocks, just in case the lady was inside. "Come in" said _Magica_ in the same accent as on stage. Magica came inside and to the other lady's surprise, Magica looked just like her! "So you get sick kicks out of impersonating me?!" Magica blurted with impertinence, "to make it look like I, the fearsome Magica de Spell, would stoop so low as to perform stage magic?!" The other _Magica_ took a moment to let all that this mad woman was saying sink in. She looked like her, even sounded like her, with the same eastern european accent. But this lady was acting like a pompous she demon, falsely accusing her of impersonating her, and on top of it all, denigrating her line of work that she worked hard at! She had a right mind to have Scrooge and the security team kick this lady out, but at the same time was curious about her. They could've been mistaken for identical twins!

For example they had the same hair color and similar fashion sense. However while Magica had her hair bone straight, the other _Magica_ had her hair in loose waves and curls. And their dress and makeup were slightly different. Whereas Magica had dark makeup and clothing that made her look forbidding, even evil, the other's dress and makeup was still gothic and mysterious, yet softer and even sensual, like an old movie starlet. Her neutral eyeshadow and red lips completing her look perfectly. Even their faces were different as night and day, with Magica's eyes looking demented and untrustworthy, the other's again softer and warm. The one being the flame to the other's ice.

After a moment, _Magica_ composed herself and said "so you think I'm impersonating you? The truth is I am you. Though I'm wondering as to why you came here?" With that question Magica answered, "I came here to warn you about Scrooge McDuck and his meddling nephews! They've been foiling your plans to steal the dime, and I'm here to clue you in on a better plot to steal it. That way Poe can be brought back to his duck self!" At that answer, _Magica_ gave her clone a look of bewilderment. At once she exclaimed, "yes I do hope Scrooge gives me the dime, but for a much different reason. I'm in love with him!" "What?!" yelled her evil counterpart, "you mean to tell me that you're in love with our mortal enemy?!" "No he's not my enemy! In fact if it wasn't for him, I would've died out in the elements!"

"So what you're saying is, is that Scrooge saved your life when you were younger?" Magica asked. "Yes" replied the other, "and I will show you something that will back everything up." At this _Magica_ pulled out an ornate book with a lock on it. "My personal diary, I had it since I was thirteen. It will show you everything that's happened in my life shortly before I met Scrooge until now." With this Magica opened the diary, wanting to see how the other witch and Scrooge met.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is part 1 of alternate Magica's diary. In it you'll see how she survived the elements of the forest and made it to Duckburg. Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 4: A Magical Past Part 1, A Witch's Journey

 **February 10, 1977**

Today has been relatively warmer than it has been out in the woods, a respite from the harsh cold there was the past few days. I'm surprised my tent has held up this long, my only shelter so far. I'm also delighted that I perfected my flame spell as I'm able to start a small fire in only a nick of time. I'm going to need it as it's going to get colder tonight. If only I can find the nearest city, then I maybe able to ask one of its residents for shelter. I'm going to have to, a fifteen year old girl can only survive in the elements for so long. For now I'm grateful to have some wild game I've hunted and a fire to cook and keep me warm, as well as a roomy tent to shelter me from the winds and snow. Maybe I'll head further tomorrow, for now I must get some rest tonight.

 **February 12, 1977**

Things have taken a turn for the worse! Strong winds have blown my tent away yesterday, and I still have far to go until I reach the nearest city! The unseasonably warmer weather is the only thing that's keeping me safe from frostbite. Even with my fire spell, I still have to stay warm as I'm travelling by foot during the day. The only time I use my spell is in the evening to cook and keep warm. I limit it to this time to avoid exhausting my energy. I pray to Hecate that she'll give me a message on where to find a nearby city, I'm getting desperate. I don't know how much farther I can hold out!

 **Tonight**

When I went to sleep tonight, I dreamt an older woman with dark hair and makeup who I believe to be Hecate telling me on where to find a man named Scrooge McDuck. She told me that he lives in Duckburg, which is only several miles from this forest! For some curious reason she also mentioned about a magic dime that belonged to him, which I believe to be just be my dreaming mind playing with me. Oh how grateful I am to my goddess's kindness, without it I surely would've frozen to death! I will go back to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

 **February 13, 7:00 AM**

The lady in my dream said this "Scrooge McDuck" lives in Duckburg which isn't far from here! To add to my elation, I came across a couple of hunters, whom when I asked where Duckburg was, it was seven miles due north. I'm happy about my change of fortune, as I'm closer to actual shelter. No longer will I have to endure the bitter cold or fear of hunger any longer! As I take each step further north, my heart is filled with hope. The only thing to do is to keep going forward.

 **February 13, 12:30 PM**

After a few hours of traveling I now see the outskirts of what looks to be a big city. There was a sign that read, **You are now entering Duckburg, take time to enjoy our city** with a picture of a duck family waving hi as the picture. Somehow that filled my already hopeful heart with more glee. I'm finally here! After months in the woods, living in the elements, I'm finally able to find shelter! All I have to do now is ask a kind family to take me in, and I will be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

And here is more of Alternate Magica's diary. Here she eventually finds Scrooge's mansion, Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 5: A Magical Past Part 2, How She met Scrooge

 **February 14, 1977**

I've run into a dead end on my search for a family to take me in so far. When I tell them that I am a sorceress in training, they get wide-eyed and slam the door on my face! I try to let them know I mean no harm, but apparently the old beliefs of witches eating children and cursing families still runs deep, even in these progressive times. If need be I will have to go to the local homeless shelter and keep my sorcery a secret. I'm going to need get to a safe place for the time being. Maybe then I can find a job so I can support myself, despite how young I am. All I can do now is pray to Hecate for another sign

 **12:00 Midnight, at Duckburg Homeless Shelter**

I've received another message as I hoped would happen. The same lady from my earlier dream told me this "Scrooge" character lives in the only mansion here in Duckburg. How foolish I was to forget about that detail in my dream, as it would have saved me the trouble of asking the residents for a place to stay and having to spend the night at the local homeless shelter. I shall find this mansion! It shouldn't be too hard to find, considering it's the only one in town. For now though I must go back to sleep, for I'll need my energy for tomorrow.

 **February 15, 6:30 AM**

Just left the Duckburg Homeless Shelter, and I have to say that the staff were rather friendly, the even told me I'm welcome to come back in case things didn't go as planned. I feel bad about lying how a distant rich relative called me on the phone asking if I needed a place to stay. They believed me, which was good because I'm trying to keep my magic a secret, and if I told them about this message I've received, they'll think I'm a lunatic and have me sent to the nearby hospital for an exam. Right now I'm searching for this mansion, which I was told was somewhere in this city. If need be I'll ask some of the citizens where I could find Scrooge's house.

 **8:00 Am**

After an hour and a half of searching, I asked one of the citizens if they knew where Scrooge McDuck's mansion was. Apparently it was on the outskirts, and seeing me exhausted, the man who told me this asked if I needed a ride there. I accepted, and he led me to his house, where I got into the passenger seat of his car, and away we went. After a few minutes we parked near the front of a large, stately mansion with plenty of forest behind it. Mesmerized, I went up to the large doors with the man in tow, where I knocked using one of the gilded handles. At once I heard a somewhat terse voice say "come in" and the doors opened revealing the figure dressed in rather formal clothes. I asked if he was Scrooge McDuck. "No, I'm his personal butler, Mister Scrooge is in the living room", and with that he took me there to see Scrooge.

 **Back in the Present**

All of the sudden _Magica_ heard Scrooge saying "Darling it's time to go now". "Just one second", she turned to Magica and asked "say if you want I can turn us into a couple briefcases and we can both go to Scrooge's mansion together. There we can tell you more of our history together." With a single chant, she turned both her and Magica into luggage. When the chauffeur came in, he carried the two briefcases to Scrooge's limousine and away they went to his mansion. So many questions Magica pondered. Maybe this version of Scrooge can shed some more light.


	6. Chapter 6

Now is the moment alternate Scrooge sees the regular Magica, and boy is she going to be surprised by his and alternate Magica's history! Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 6: Seeing Double

When they got back to Scrooge McDuck's mansion, the chauffeur handed Scrooge two curious looking suitcases. After he went inside his house, _Magica_ transformed herself back to a duck. "We have a visitor" she said, and she let out a small chant, transforming Magica back into her duck form as well. Scrooge was flabbergasted, seeing two Magica's before his very eyes. "Can you explain what's going on here?" he asked, to which _Magica_ explained, "I believe this lady traveled back in time and is confused by our reality. She would like to know how we got together as a couple." "Is this true?" asked Scrooge to Magica, who could only nod her head in disbelief. After they went to the living room, Scrooge had decided to tell Magica about his history with the other sorceress. "When she arrived on my doorstep that day, I was rather entranced by her beauty", at this the other witch blushed.

"I also felt bad for her when she told me how she was abandoned by her parents when she was fourteen. During that time I was on a year long expedition to the yukon, imagine a young teenager doing that! Anyway I came back the following winter, and imagine to my surprise, a girl my age in need of shelter. I didn't realise she was a magician until a week afterwards. There I was heading into this very living room, when all of the sudden I heard a single chant, a flick of her right hand, and presto, she lit the fireplace! At first I was somewhat spooked, as I've never seen anything like that in my life! But I was then amazed after thinking about it, and after she told me that her magical abilities were the reason why she was abandoned, it stirred sympathy in me. I allowed her to live here as long as she earned her stay, and soon afterward she mastered more magical skills and found work at the Duckburg Theatre, all while attending our local high school."

As soon as he was done explaining how the other sorceress came to live there, Magica asked as to how they became a couple. "While I didn't think I would've fallen in love with my _Magica._ You see, I was already in love with Goldie at the time, but our relationship was strained by our trip to the yukon. While we were mining for jewels, Goldie got jealous of the amount of gold and jewels I had collected and decided to steal one of my gold nuggets*. I asked her to hand it back and that the next jewel or piece of gold I found, I would give to her. Being extremely prideful, she decided to walk off out of the mine back to our cabin. Well we pretty much got into a heated argument over that, but that wasn't the final nail on our relationship's coffin."

"When we came back home from our expedition and I found my current love in need of shelter was when our bond as a couple dissolved. Being competitive, Goldie felt threatened by the magical girl. She would always accuse the girl of trying to steal my affections away from her. I would sometimes have to break up verbal fights between the two girls, even warning _Magica_ that she needs to control _her_ temper or she would be sent packing. Sometimes Goldie would get into arguments with me, asking as to why I let that "hussie" live here. Eventually I decided that it would've been better if we just remained friends, and let me tell you, that sent Goldie running in tears! Ever since then my relationship with _Magica_ grew, and although Goldie eventually took my advice and remains one of my friends, I think she still wonders why I choose the sorceress over her."

After he was done telling his story about Goldie and _Magica,_ he decided to ask a question of his own. "Say, I want to know how you came here?", "Well", Magica began, "I was trying to send a magical message a few months into the past, when my crystal ball malfunctioned." "What was the message about?" Scrooge interjected. At this Magica let out a small sigh, knowing this information might upset him. "I was trying to alert my past self on a plot to steal your magical dime." At this Scrooge looked baffled, "why would you want my dime?" "well" Magica began, "my brother Poe was turned into a crow and has been stuck like that since. I believe your dime and its' power can restore him back to his former self. In fact your beloved also wants your dime, albeit for a different reason." At this Scrooge turned to his lover and asked her why she wanted his dime. "The reason why is because if you gave me your dime, I would be assured of your commitment to our relationship. The reason being I would love to marry you soon, Scrooge." Scrooge was speechless. When he pulled himself back together, he stated "oh _Magica,_ of course I want to marry you! My silly old dime isn't going to change that." At this his beloved got emotional, hugging him with tears of joy running down her cheeks. He turned to the other sorceress and added "and I think there's another way to turn your brother back, but it's going to be an adventure."

*for copyright purposes,this idea belongs to the Ducktales episode Back to the Klondike, not me.


	7. Chapter 7

Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belongs to Brave Kid.

Chapter 7: The Jewel of Goren

Magica pondered on that idea before asking what kind of adventure she was in for. "We", he interjected, "have to find the Jewel of Goren." "Jewel of Goren?" Magica questioned. With that Scrooge nodded, "yes Goren's magical ruby. The legends say that the gem has to power to reverse any curse bestowed on anyone, including transformations, like your dear brother Poe." At this Magica asked where this jewel was located at. "The legends say it's in a cave high up in Mt. Quack of the Klondike." At this Magica asked how they would get there. "We'll have go by airplane since this is Canada we're talking about. But not to worry! I'll just have my chauffeur take us to Duckburg Airport, and then we'll be able to fly to northern Canada." For the sake of her dear brother, Magica agreed to the adventure.

The next day, Scrooge's chauffeur dropped the gang off at Duckburg Airport. They were on board by nine thirty, with Poe in the animal section of the plane, a fact he was embarrassed about. They arrived in northern Canada about a couple hours later. They decided to use Scrooge's cabin as their place to stay until they found the jewel. "This place is rather spacious" thought Magica aloud, giving the other sorceress and Scrooge a good chuckle. "We're you expecting a small hut?!" Scrooge asked in a fitful of laughs, causing Magica to blush in embarrassment. "Well, how high up do we have to go before we reach the cave?" asked Magica. "Well", Scrooge proceeded to say, "it's about 10,000 feet high, but in order to get the jewel, we'll not only have to reach the cave, but…" "But what?" Magica interjected. "But we'll also have to best Goren in a magical duel. The legends states that Goren will only give the jewel to a magician worthy of that honor, and to do that, one must defeat him in a duel. Otherwise it may result in death!" Magica gulped in silent fear. Noticing this, Scrooge added, "that is why I trust you and my love to win the jewel, as I have little magical powers myself. We all can be able to climb the mountain, but I myself can't promise anything after that."

They spent the rest of the day getting supplies for their quest. Among this was mountaineering gear such as hiking boots and pick axes. They spent the evening hanging out at the local diner, mentally preparing themselves for the perilous journey ahead. That night Magica and her alternate version dreamt that they were fighting a muscular, glowing neon green entity. The being shot out green lasers of power at them left and right, which the two sorceresses evaded. After the ordeal Magic chanted something mysterious, causing a red glow to emit from her wand, and suddenly a white light to appear as she was waking up.

That morning the two sorceresses woke up, almost drenched in a cold sweat over this prophetic dream. "Did you have the same dream as I had?!" asked Magica. At this her counterpart nodded almost trancelike, "yes I have. What was that incantation you uttered?" At this, Magica explained it was a spell that her great grandmother, Tragica taught her. "A spell that could incapacitate gods themselves" Magica added. At this her alternate gasped in sheer surprise, as she heard of such a spell herself, but never heard of anyone using it. At this, they decided to go downstairs where they were greeted by the scrumptious aroma of silver dollar pancakes, sausage and eggs. "I decided that we need to fill up before our long journey" said Scrooge good heartedly. As the three of them ate their breakfast, Magica and her double wondered about the spell, and the prophecy that lay ahead.

Meanwhile in Mt Quack, a pair of glowing eyes pierced through the darkness, pondering about his possible defeat at the hands of the two magicians and their rich explorer friend. "I've never been defeated and I want it to remain that way! Wait till they get a taste of my superior magic, and then they'll be running scared, or die trying. No one has ever climbed to my lair, challenged me, and live to see another ray of sun besides heaven! Bah! That frivolous realm! At this he cackled psychotically as his eyes dimmed and blended with the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 8: The Ascent and Goren's Plans

After breakfast, Scrooge and the two Magicas packed and geared up for the the climb up Mt. Quack. They decided to start at the very break of sunlight, first by walking up the dirt path that led from their cabin to the mountain itself. That part wasn't hard itself but the upcoming climb to Goren's cave will be. Speaking of Goren, he was in the midst of plotting the demise of our heroes. "After I'm through with them, hell would be more of comfortable fate!"

When the trio reached the base, Scrooged asked Magica if she truly wanted to go through with this mission, as the risk of death was high. "Yes, for my brother's sake" she answered, "for too long he has been stuck in a bird's body, completely dependent on me. This will allow him to truly live again." With this they took out their pick axes and went to work, climbing up the central side of the mountain. It would be a couple thousand feet before they would get to a secure ridge. Once there, they took a moment to collect themselves before they would continue upwards towards Goren's cave.

Inside the cave, Goren was preparing himself by looking up every powerful spell in his tomes. "Ah, laser mysticum*, a potent choice indeed! Can shoot straight through mere mortals like a machine gun!" At this he cackled like the psychopathic lunatic that he was. "Oh, acrem flammae!** Can burn puny pests to ash in mere seconds!" Oh he wasn't going to lie down like a coward on this one! He was never beaten once, nor was he planning on being bested ever! To do so would make him give up he precious jewel, the very thought a nightmare to his ego.

Halfway up the mountain, Magica stepped on a weak chunk of rock. She would've fallen off the mountain had her alternate not instructed her to grab her hand. Afterwards she was able to get her footing and the trio continued up the mountain to another ridge. After taking a breath, they continued onwards, getting much closer to the cave on top, where their foe Goren lurked. During this time, Goren was pondering about his chances of defeating the trio, and came to the conclusion that he was all set up to win over them, that his powers he lined up would be too powerful for those mortals to withstand.

As our three heroes were climbing, Magica remembered the chant to defeat Goren. "Hey" she chimed to her counterpart. "What?" replied the other sorceress back. "Remember that spell I told you about this morning?", to which her alternate nodded in agreement. "The chant for it is dissipatum est deus, latin for 'defeat the god'". "I've heard about it before, but I'm not sure how we'll use it" her double wondered. At this Magica explained that they will have to weaken Goren first before the chant, as it was to used as a final blow against the adversary. This was critical, as the legends depicted Goren as a force to be reckoned with, and our heroes needed all in their power to win against their foe, and retrieve the jewel to help Poe become his old duck self.

"The jewel will always be mine!" Goren madly repeated, as if he was chanting his own magical spells. After a short while he regained his composure, determined to remain undefeated. Unfortunately, while consumed by his ego, he failed to read up on the spell that would end his reign over the crystal, once and for all.

*laser mysticum: latin for mystic laser.

** acrem flammae: latin for virile flame.


	9. Chapter 9

And here is the final showdown against Goren. Will our heroes come out triumphant, or will Goren be their end? Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid.

Chapter 9: The Cave and Final Battle

About a half an hour later, our three heroes reached the top tier of Mt. Quack, where they discovered the entrance to the cave. After Scrooge warned Magica one last time, they entered the lair. Amazingly, Goren's cave was studded with gems of different colors, reflecting the light of the torches he used as illumination. It wasn't too long a path until they reached the rotund area, where Goren awaited them. As he caught glimpse of his opponents, his eyes dilated in malevolence.

"So, here are my three opponents, an old duck, and two identical twins...how amusing!" Goren snidely commented. Magica and her alternate rolled their eyes in unison at the pathetic twin joke the god made. "We need that crystal to heal my brother whether you like it or not!" Magica quipped in defiance, to which Goren mocked her back. At this Magica assured Goren that they will defeat him. "If that's how you want to play with me, then so be it!" he answered back. And with this the battle began.

Goren started the fight by trying to shoot the three with his lasers, to which our heroes blocked by hiding behind the stalagmites in the area. Magica and the other sorceress were able to shoot their foe down with some of their flame spells, which made Goren shoot a blast of virile flame at the two. They would both be peking had Scrooge jumped into the blast. "No!" screamed the other sorceress, as she picked up a charcoal colored Scrooge, who fortunately was still breathing. "Go to the entrance, I can weaken Goren while you tend to Scrooge!" Magica ordered her other. At this her counterpart left with Scrooge with her arms.

Magica was able to knock Goren down with some spells of her own, including one that was able to blast one of her opponent's eye out, while her fellow witch tended to Scrooge's burns. She was able to cast a healing spell that made his injuries less critical, but he was still in rough shape. "After this we'll get you to the nearest hospital" she told her love, to which he nodded weakly, his entire body looked as though it he was boiled in water. After giving him plenty of water from her canteen, and taking his pulse, she headed back into the fight. Nobody was going to hurt those she loved without paying for it!

When she came back, Magica managed to weaken Goren some, but her arm was injured when he shot a blast of his mystic laser and hit it, looking like he took a pistol to it. At this the other sorceress had reached her boiling point. Two friends getting injured in one day, by a narcissist obsessed over his jewel?! She remembered the chant he used on her fiance, and decided to give her foe his own medicine! She shouted, with all the rage she could, "acrem flammae!" At this Goren was consumed in a ball of flame, more potent than even he could muster, causing him to scream as his flesh melted and morphed. When the flame died away, he was completely unrecognizable. Before was a muscular being, capable of being a formidable enemy, now a blackened lump trying his damndest keep his jewel. At this he teleported away the nearby forest, thinking himself sly.

Magica called on her walkie talkie for an emergency helicopter to drop Scrooge off at the nearby hospital. Afterwards he was taken by the paramedics, they decided to teleport to the forest. It was time to end Goren's charade.

Meanwhile at a nearby stream, Goren was pathetically trying to cool his burnt flesh with the water; all it did was stung him to high heaven, as if even the water hated his evil self. All of the sudden, two shadows casted over him like clouds. He turned and looked up to see the two witches, their narrow stairs looking down on him in pure rage. He could feel a chill in his blood as he read their minds, as he knew the chant that will end him. "Dissipatum", "no!", he cried, "est", "you wouldn't!", "deum!". "No!" he screamed as a glow engulfed the entire forest. He could feel his entire body disintegrating until there was nothing left of him, his remains dust washing away in the stream.

"It's over!" the two sorceresses said in united triumph as they picked up the crystal. With this, they headed out of the forest to the nearby town. Magica's "twin" noticed the wound on Magica's arm. "Don't worry, I'll get this fixed when we check on Scrooge at the hospital." That night, Scrooge was in the intensive care unit in guarded but stable condition. Magica had her wound stitched, and came the moment of truth. The other witch brought Poe from their cabin to the room they were in. As Magica touched the ruby to her brother's forehead he illuminated with the glow of the gem and morphed into a lithe duck with curly black hair, all complete with his grey fedora. "Sister?!" he gasped as he hugged her, glad that he was able to say something besides "nevermore!". After the two siblings hugged it out, they decided it was time to say goodbye to their new friends.

With a single chant the two siblings disappeared in white light, back their realm. Back in her cave, Magica and her brother caught up on moments lost while he was a bird over italian food. When asked about what he was planning on doing with his new life, he decided on working in the families spellbook shop for the time being, just to get back on his feet. As he was discussing this, Magica wondered how her friends from another dimension were doing. After Poe fell asleep on her couch, Magica headed to her crystal ball room, and gazed into the orb, wondering what she will find.


	10. Chapter 10

And here is the epilogue to A Magical Past! Magica de Spell, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, and Goldie belong to Disney's Ducktales. Alt characters and Goren belong to Brave Kid, who has been my inspiration to write this fic, along with Disneyfangirl and Reyelene, who has helped with questions I had while writing this fic. Enjoy!

Epilogue: A Magical Future

As Magica gazed into her crystal ball, she commanded it to show her how her newfound friends were doing. The orb suddenly emitted a warm glow like sunlight as it showed its master the image of the two ducks in love. In the alternate universe Scrooge was out of the hospital with only minor scars left of his burns. He and his lover were sitting by a pond near his mansion, the surrounding wood shrouded by the sunset. "I'm glad we won against that fiend and got our friends brother back to normal" said Scrooge in calm triumph, to which alternate Magica nodded. "By the way, my love, I have something to tell you" Scrooge professed. "What is it?" wondered the sorceress curiously, to which he answered "I want to marry you, Magica, will you be mine to the the end?" At this he placed on her finger a beautiful ring lined with rubies, a circular diamond situated in the middle. "I want you to be mine forever too!" said the sorceress, tears of joy streaming down her face, and the two hugged.

Back in the regular universe, Magica watched the scene unfold with a peaceful smile on her face. Normally she would cringe at something so sentimental, but the events of lately have softened her usually black heart. After she was done, she apologized to her crystal ball, about how she say she was going to replace it. At this the orb glowed again, this time as a sign of her apology being accepted. She left the room and headed to bed, taking in her new perspective at life.

Meanwhile, in the alternate universe, the two loveducks were discussing their plans for the wedding, and the future. Afterwards the two retired to Scrooges master bedroom, where they drifted off to slumber, happy that they will be together as husband and wife. Their future will be magical indeed.

The End.


End file.
